Fenton vs Fenton
by The Random Person
Summary: Done for fuzzyghostbunny's challenge. Things get a little hectic when Amorpho decides to head to Amity Park...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. At all. *glances nervously at lawyers with laser cannon* Nope, none.

Done for fuzzyghostbunny's challenge.

The classroom was in a state of complete and utter havoc. Panicking students rushed every which way, while Mr. and Mrs. Fenton rushed through the teeming mass, promising dismemberment to any ghost they encountered. Mr. Lancer had climbed on top of his desk and was attempting to restore order by yelling into the unlistening air, the whole time using book titles as expletives.

Paulina had situated herself on a pile of chairs in the corner, screaming and bawling her eyes out about a broken nail (Star and all other groupies attempting to climb the pile and join her), while Dash and Kwan were running in circles, screaming like little girls. Valerie, opting for a similar route as the Fentons, was yelling at the top of her lungs a detailed description of what the ghost would look like after she was done with it.

Peeking through the door, three faces could be seen (if anyone had actually bothered to look). Danny turned to his two friends, stating:

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to ditch for the rest of the day."

"I'm in" replied Tucker; "Lancer's Shakespeare was boring me anyway."

"If you can beat me to the Nasty Burger" Sam called, already halfway to the exit " It's on me!"

"You're on!" The two boys yelled, and took off toward the exit.

*Fifteen minutes earlier*

Tucker and Sam were reclining in their assigned seats when Danny walked in. Their eyebrows raised as he took their normal seat between them, then looked at them, baffled. "What? He asked.

Tucker replied first. "Dude, you're actually on time. Early, even!"

"Err, yeah" Mumbled Danny, glancing at the clock, "I guess I am..." "Didn't you have to..." At this Sam glanced at the other students filing in "Take care of something during lunch?" Danny shrugged. "Uh, yeah, easy peasy" When he leaned down to search through his ratty backpack for something, Sam and Tucker met each other's eyes. What, no details? With a shrug, Tucker broke eye contact and pulled out his PDA, then Sam rolled her eyes and went back to her goth poetry. Mr. Lancer stalked in a couple minutes later, clearly annoyed. The only words the class caught as to the reason were: 'seating chart stolen... class schedules hacked...'. At this, Sam looked curiously at Tucker, who shook his head without looking up from his PDA. Interestingly, it was Danny who tensed, but neither friend noticed. "Roll call!" Mr. Lancer announced. The class responded lethargically as Mr. Lancer went through the list.

"Fenton?" Called Mr. Lancer. Sam glanced at Danny, who hadn't replied. She elbowed him sharply.

"Uhhh, here!" He yelped out. Sam rolled her eyes; he was oblivious.

"What a pleasant surprise, Mr. Fenton. Foley?!" "Here!" Called Tucker, still glued to his PDA. They tuned out the rest of roll call and most of Mr. Lancer's introduction to Shakespeare's 'Hamlet' (except for Sam, who was morbidly interested in the play). Danny busied himself ripping up pieces of paper, and Tucker was playing Pacman under his desk.

The class looked up when the classroom door slammed open, and Sam and Tucker's eye's widened. "Mr. Lancer, I'm so sorry I'm late! There was this thing, and this other thing and it kinda-" " '_Lord of the Flies!'_ Mr. Fenton! What is going on here!" Yelped Mr. Lancer. Danny, for indeed it was Danny, responded with an intelligent sounding "Huh?". "Two Fentoads?! What the-" Shouted Dash, recovering from his daze the quickest.

"Mr. Lancer, that ghost is impersonating me!" Yelled the Danny between Sam and Tucker, interrupting Dash and standing up. Danny by the door eye's shot to Danny by Sam and Tucker, both of whose eyes then narrowed.

"No way, _he's_ the ghost impersonating _me_!" Shouted Danny by the door. His gaze then fell upon the pile of ripped up paper on the other Danny's desk. "HEY, you ripped up my math homework!"

"Identity theft!" Shouted the other Danny.

Mr. Lancer, snapping out of his shock, quickly pressed the ghost emergency button hidden under his desk that would call the Fenton's to the scene. In this case, bad ghost hunters would be better than no ghost hunters...

Sam and Tucker came to their senses a couple seconds after Mr. Lancer, whipping two ecto- pistols out of their backpacks ( each of them pointing at a different Danny); followed shortly by Valerie (who pulled out a collapsible bazooka).

"Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way" Intoned Valerie before Sam or Tucker could speak " You can either tell me which one of you is the ghost" she pointed her bazooka at one Danny, then the other "Or I can blast both Danny's and see which one gets tossed through a wall."

"Ms. Grey!"

"Uhh, Val, I don't think-" Started Tucker, but was cut off by the Danny's.

"I'm the real-"

"He's the fake-"

"No, you're the-"

"He's the-"

"HE'S-"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Sam, waving her ecto-pistol menacingly and climbing on top of the desk. Everyone quickly went silent."Now we're going to be calm, collected and rational about this." She said, eerily calm "We aren't going to shoot anybody" This was directed at Valerie "We aren't going to accuse each other" This was directed at the Dannys, then, directing it at the class in general "And most of all, we are _not _going to pan-"

The door flew open, nearly ripped off it's hinges. "WHERE'S THE GHOST!" Boomed Jack Fenton. The class immediately panicked, running around like spooked mice, screaming their heads off.

"-ic." Sam finished to herself, then facepalmed. Tucker patted her shoulder sympathetically. 'Nice try' he mouthed to her, wincing at the noise.

Tucker caught a glimpse of one of the Dannys slipping out the door through the melee, who was quickly followed by the other Danny. Tucker caught Sam's eye and gestured to the door. Sam nodded, understanding. They both made their way through the chaos towards the door, Sam glaring disparagingly at anyone who ran by.

Outside the classroom door, Sam and Tucker were greeted by the welcome sight of Danny Phantom and... Amorpho?

"I thought we agreed that you would stay OUT of Amity Park!" Snapped Danny, clearly furious

"Just passing through" Said Amorpho, shrugging his near shapeless shoulders. " It was too wonderful of an opportunity to pass up annoying you on the way."

"You..." Danny growled, forming an ectoblast in his hands. Before it could leave his hands, Sam had whipped out his thermos and sucked in Amorpho.

"Aww, what did you do that for?" Whined Tucker "I wanted to watch the fight!"

"Yeah, and I wanted to kick his butt to next week!" Moaned Danny, joining in with Tucker.

"Personally, I don't want to have to move lockers _again."_ Snapped Sam, stuffing the thermos back into her backpack.

"Oh, this is our hall, isn't it?" Said Danny, glancing around and switching back to human.

"Clueless" Muttered Sam.

"I wonder if they're done freaking out yet?" Asked Tucker, gesturing to the closed door behind them. Shrugging, the three of them cracked open the door and peaked in. Wincing and shutting the door, Danny turned to his two friends.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I'm going to ditch for the rest of the day."

Well, there you have it. Hope you liked it, fuzzyghostbunny! =P


End file.
